


He Screwed Up

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, BUT I STILL LOVE IT, Bad Boyfriends, Badly Written, Confliction, Forgiving, Kinda, M/M, Sad, Ugh, Well - Freeform, break ups, difficulty expressing emotions, i actual find this really bad, im sorry, kinda gay, lets just say that, light gay, lol jk, make ups, more kinda gay, nah, rins a meanie, snuggles, sorry - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what? That's it. I'm done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really terrible. I have two other stories to finish but I was having rintori feels.

“You know what? That’s it. I’m done.” The words fell from his mouth heavily, hitting Rin like thousand-pound bricks before turning on his heels and leaving him there to withstand the cold alone. Rin watched as the silver haired boy walked away with tears clouding his.

 

“Ai!” Rin tried to call but his voice came out small and broken.  He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Sure, he probably had it coming for a while but he never thought it would really happen. Suddenly little snippets rushed to his head.

 

*     *     *

 

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori whispered about an hour after Rin turned off the light to go to sleep. He huffed more annoyed with the fact that he couldn’t go to sleep than at Nitori but taking his annoyance out on the boy seemed like a better idea than just living with the feeling bubbling in his gut.

 

“What, Nitori!? I’m trying to go to sleep!” Rin hissed and lifted his leg to kick Nitori’s mattress above him. He heard Nitori whimper and suddenly guilt rushed through Rin. He got the urge to snap out of bed, fly onto the top bunk, and cuddle with Nitori in apology but instead he remained silent and still under his covers. He waited several minutes for Nitori to say something but when he never did Rin sighed, feeling awful.

 

*     *     *

 

Rin was breathing hard as he lifted himself out of the pool and grinned slightly at the time on the board. He had got a best time by a full second. He got to his feet and lifted his head to search for a familiar pair of shimmering blue eyes when suddenly he felt someone run into him and arms tight around his chest.

 

On instinct, Rin shoved the person away roughly causing them to fall to the ground before him. Before they even let out a shout of surprise, Rin regretted the action. Silver hair caught his eye and the next thing he knew Nitori was on the ground, crying out in pain.

 

Every cell in Rin’s body was telling him to scoop Nitori up in his arms and cradle him until all the pain left the boy but he stayed standing tall, looking over him. Tears filled Nitori’s eyes but he did not let them fall causing a throbbing pain to surge through Rin’s chest.

 

“G-good job, Rin-senpai!” Nitori stuttered and Rin nodded, waited for Nitori to get up, and made his way towards the locker room with the younger boy following close behind, silently.

 

*     *     *

 

“R-Rin-senpai?” Nitori broke the silence of their saturday afternoon they spent in their room. Rin looked up from his book, feeling his heart accelerate but not daring to let it show on his face. Nitori sat at his desk, gazing at Rin with a blush light on his cheeks.

 

“What,” Rin asked after several moments of waiting.

 

“D-do you want to get some dinner later?” He asked and Rin had to restrain himself from jumping up off the bed, where he sat, and nodding like an overly excited toddler.

 

“No.” Nitori’s face fell but he nodded slowly and turned back to his school work.

 

*     *     *

 

Rin made an awful choking sound at the memories of how horrible he had treated Nitori, his little love. The choking became even worse as he went over what he had just done to make the ever smiling boy do exactly the opposite.

 

*     *     *

 

The two walked side by side coming back from the train station. They had gone to visit Rin’s mother to see how she had done during the snowstorm from two days before and ended up shoveling her driveway. The walk back to the campus was slow due to their being tired and cold while also having to trudge through the foot of snow.

 

Rin was content on brushing shoulders with Nitori as they walked and even might of possibly thought of sparking up a conversation when suddenly a small, cold hand slipped into his. Rin stopped in his tracks as did Nitori. The red head stared down at where his and Nitori’s fingers were interlocked before harshly ripping them apart and shoving Nitori into the snow.

 

“What the hell, Nitori?” He yelled feeling a blush rush onto his face just as the guilt tightened in his chest. He watched Nitori’s face waiting to see the blue eyed boy’s cheeks tinge pink but they never did. Instead, his features morphed into those of enraged and he was quickly on his feet.

 

“What that hell? What the hell?” He mocked. “I’m just holding your hand, you dick! You know because we have this thing called a relationship going on!”

 

Rin opened his mouth to shout something at the shorter boy but Nitori’s angry expression hesitantly fell into one of surrender.

 

“You know what? That’s it. I’m done.”

 

*     *     *

  
“Dammit,” Rin cursed as the tears flooded his cheeks. He screwed up.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rin arrived back to the room his didn't spot his Nitori at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you read this just know that it is really bad and really shitty I just couldn't deal with unhappy rintori. they are my children. i love them. they couldnt hurt so i made this lil thing up so they wouldnt be hurting but its really bad im sorry.

When Rin arrived back to the room he didn’t spot his Nitori at first. He slumped his shoulders, figuring the blue eyed boy had never even returned and didn’t plan to. He fell back on his bed to try to come up with a way to fix everything with Nitori until he noticed the sneakers that were thrown in the corner of the room.

 

Before he could even register what he was doing he was climbing the ladder up to the top bunk where his gaze instantly fell on the blankets bunched into the corner of the bed. Silver hair peaked from the edges of the cover and the covered body seemed to be shaking. Rin silenced completely and heart the impossibly faint gasps of Nitori.

 

Rin’s heart broke. He felt like he could throw himself off a bridge for causing his Nitori to shed tears. To make him shudder with sobs and hide under blankets. To be in pain.

 

Hesitantly, Rin kicked off his shoes letting them fall to the ground and crawled over to Nitori. To Rin’s relief Nitori didn’t protest when he pulled the blankets back and slipped under them, pressing his body against Nitori’s. The boy was cold.

 

Nitori didn’t look up, say anything, or even stop crying. He just laid on his side with tears streaming from his clamped eyes breathing erratically. Rin reached out to brush away the tears the streamed down the boy’s face before wrapping his arms around Nitori and pulling him close into his chest. Nitori didn’t show any warmth.  He wasn’t sure he knew exactly what to say but after too many minutes laying there with the crying boy in his arms he knew he had to say _something_.

 

“Nitori, I’m sorry.” His voice came out small and shy which was very uncharacteristic. Rin noticed Nitori’s momentary silence from his tone but then he went on as if nothing even happened. “I’m sorry” wasn’t going to make up for how horrible Rin had treated his sweet Nitori.

 

“I’m so sorry for being so mean to you, Nitori. You are so sweet and caring and I’m just cold and rude to you. I don’t know why you put up with me for so long but please don’t give up. I promise I will get better just please don’t let go of me,” Rin pleaded and panic surged through him. What if Nitori didn’t forgive him? What if he didn’t want to be with Rin anymore? Any sane person would of left him weeks ago but Nitori stayed. He just had to stay a little bit longer. He had to.

 

“Why are you so mean?” Rin felt a twinge of relief cool him but he knew that the question didn’t mean Nitori would stay. Maybe the boy was only curious and once he had his answers he would leave. No, Rin wouldn’t let that happen. He would just have to convince him how much he wanted Nitori to stay.

 

“I don’t know. I guess because you are so amazing and I’m anything but. How can I deserve someone like you? I’m scared that you will leave after you realize how much better you deserve and if I fully open up to you it will just make it so much worse once you do. But Nitori please stay. I will be a better boyfriend, I promise. I will be the best.” Rin tightened his arms around Nitori and waited. It felt like an eternity of silence and worry but it was an eternity worth waiting because Nitori’s arms were slowly wrapping around his waist and his face was snuggling into Rin’s chest.

 

“You’re so mean,” Nitori whispered into Rin’s shirt and he felt like shit. Yes, he knew he was mean but he was going to change the way he treated Nitori. He was going to whisper “goodnight”s to Nitori and he was going to take him out to dinner and he was going to hug him tighter than anyone ever could every day where everyone could see. “But I won’t let you go. I’ll never let you go.”

 

Rin felt himself smiling and his chest tightening as he bent his head to place a soft kiss on Nitori’s forehead.

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont look at me like that i warned you how bad it was.

**Author's Note:**

> eh sorry this is my first rintori. if you want a make up thang just comment. thanks for reading!


End file.
